Of All Days
by Doctor Peanut Fluffybutt
Summary: Coffee was spilled on him. He missed an important lecture. He lost his coat and cash. His train was cancelled. It was freezing. Of all the days Percy Jackson had to run into her, he did on this day. Oneshot.


**Hello! New oneshot for you today! It has a tad bit of cursing, so beware :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**EDIT: I edited the oneshot for allen r's liking, since he said Annabeth was so OOC. (Previously, she was on neither side and any remotely nice comment you see here is not originally there.)**

**By the way! The only reason Annabeth was so amused and meanish and stuff is 'cause I see a lot of stories potray her as an extremely compassionate, loving person, when in reality... she's not that soft. Maybe I took it too far? Sorry, I have exaggeration problems.**

**Leave suggestions in a review and I'll take it into account!**

* * *

There were only a few things I could take in a day.

Really, today was the most annoying in a long line, apparently.

Of course, Annabeth had to freaking spill her coffee on me, and _that_ was lovely. Annoyingly enough, she blamed me for sitting too close.

How the _hell _did she get that? (Oh wait, Annabeth was 'never wrong'.)

I loved Annabeth and all, but honestly, she was crazy sometimes.

Then, my train to my college was cancelled, which pissed me off, considering I then had to catch a cab so I could go there without walking for ten and a half miles.

And of course, that wasn't the end of my problems.

I had to excuse myself from a really important lecture because some monster was going around, attacking students whom I had communicated with, cause my scent was that damn strong.

Of course, I was walking home that day, on a January evening, because I forgot my coat in my classroom, which also had some cash in it, and when I went back to get it, it was gone.

Whoop-de-freaking-do.

Needless to say, Percy Jackson was having a bad day.

I shoved my hands in my pocket in a lame attempt to avoid the cold (which was intensified when you saw the two-foot layer of snow outside).

New York was bustling as always, and filled with business men and women, talking into their bluetooths like they do.

Some teenagers were running from a cop for vandalizing the side of a building. (Finally, I wasn't the only one being chased by cops.)

Two women were gossiping about the daily events from the day, hugging young infants against their chest.

Girls obviously in senior college were looking in my direction and giggling, for Zeus-knows-what.

I prayed to Tyche for good luck. Annabeth told me to do that on bad days.

Then, I bumped into someone, 'cause I had been looking at the ground for the past five minutes.

A snide voice snapped, "Watch where you're going, you asshole."

I looked up to mutter a sorry, or a snarky remark back, but I stopped dead my tracks.

The girl had bright, carrot-orange hair, but slightly crooked teeth (obviously braces that didn't work well enough), and cheeto-coloured splotches on her face.

As soon as I recognized her, she recognized me.

_Shit._

At the same time she said, "Percy Freaking Jackson" I said "Nancy Freaking Bobofit".

(Fuck you, Tyche. So much for luck.)

* * *

"You," she spat at me.

"Me?" I scoffed. "What about me?"

"I thought I'd never see you again, and was happy not to!" she hissed at me.

"The feeling's mutual," I snapped, my lip curling into a snarl.

She looked around. "Where's your loser cripple of a friend?" she snickered.

"At his place. And he's not a loser," I informed her, my eyes narrowing. "Where's your signature peanut butter sandwich?" I retorted.

"Up your ass!"

"Why you little-"

"Percy!"

I spun around, and Annabeth walked up to me, her eyebrow raised. "A few questions. Where the heck is your coat? Who's this? Why weren't you home, about twenty minutes ago? I was worried, I thought you were attacked or something," she said, eyeing Nancy.

"To answer your questions, stolen, Nancy Bobofit, and train cancellation because of the snow," I told her.

"To reply to your responses, wow, that sucks, oh-that-chick-from-middle-school?, and wow, that's bad luck."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, who's this Jackson? Is this your girlfriend?" she snickered.

"Oh, would you just go and, I don't know, die?"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Shove your insults up your ass!"

"You two hate each other more than you said, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her lip curling into a smile. She pulled a chocolate bar from her bag and leaned against the wall. "Go on. This is real entertainment."

We both ignored her.

In a sudden change of subject, Nancy said, "Wow, never thought I'd see the day where a girl was attracted to such a dork. Still kissing up to Latin teachers, Jackson?" she asked.

I snorted. "Oh, so I'm the kiss-up. Algebra teachers?" I suggested.

Her face turned as red as her hair. "I wish you had a zipper on your mouth, Jackson."

"Ditto."

Annabeth was holding back laughter as she bit into her Snickers bar. "This is better than any Jeremy Kyle shit I've seen."

I found the name of the candy convenient as she snickered whenever Nancy teased me.

I thought she was on my side.

"Well, Jackson, I have things to do. I hope you die," she said with a glare.

"Oh, well aren't you a ray of sunshine. Get off the planet, Bobofit."

"If it gets me as far away from you as possible? Sure. No problem," she said with a nasty grin, before sauntering off.

Annabeth hugged me lightly, and in her 'I'm teasing you' voice, she said, "Aw... You look so sad... I'm sorry. Not really, but I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

* * *

The whole way home, I wasn't as cold, because the heat in my cheeks managed to keep me rom freezing to death while Annabeth teased me on the way home.

"What a bitch."

"Really? I thought she was quite nice. I should've gotten her number to have coffee sometime."

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Please, shut the fuck up."

"Okay, since you asked so nicely."


End file.
